


[Podfic] And An Owl Named Romeo by Rickey

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco breeds owls, Harry's an Auror, and an owl named Romeo is going to bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And An Owl Named Romeo by Rickey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And an Owl Named Romeo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246704) by [Rickey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey). 



Cover Art created by stella_moon.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Part 1:**  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_an_owl_named_romeo_part_1.mp3)

  
**Part 2:**  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_an_owl_named_romeo_part_2.mp3)

  
**Part 3:**  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_an_owl_named_romeo_part_3.mp3)

  
**Part 4:**  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_an_owl_named_romeo_part_4.mp3)

  
**Part 5:**  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_an_owl_named_romeo_part_5.mp3)

  


## Length:

03:16:18 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_an_owl_named_romeo_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 189 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_an_owl_named_romeo.zip) | **Size:** 98.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
